club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Migrator
The Migrator is a pirate ship that sees service under Rockhopper and Yarr. The ship's design is like a small Galleon clipper ship. It is used often for Rockhopper and Yarr's adventures on the seven seas and is considered Rockhopper's home. The ship is supposedly built from wood as, according to Rockhopper, it was assembled on Club Penguin Island. It is a streamlined ship with two floors, high-rise sails, and multiple portholes. Rockhopper has used the ship in many expeditions for which he has documented in his journal. Components Upper Deck The upper deck is the top part of the ship. It contains the ship's wheel which provides steering, a door leading down to the lower deck, and a mast leading up to the Crow's Nest. Crow's Nest The Crow's Nest serves as a lookout point for the ship, as well as a means of defense. The Snow Cannon 3000 included here is often used to destroy icebergs.Page B2, Issue #65 of the Club Penguin Times Yarr uses his telescope here on lookout duty. Ship Hold The Ship Hold serves as the storage area for cargo, including many treasures. It contains a small shop, which allows penguins to buy rare items that Rockhopper finds. Captain's Quarters The Captain's Quarters is Rockhopper's personal room. It contains various items, treasures, and an office for Rockhopper to do his writing and charting. History Sinking and rescue of The Migrator In January 2008, Yarr spotted an iceberg as The Migrator was sailing to Club Penguin. Rockhopper tried and hoped to avoid it, but it was too late. The iceberg had struck the Migrator and caused it to sink. Rockhopper and Yarr then abandoned ship in a small rowboat, later arriving at Club Penguin with themselves and the rowboat. With Rockhopper and Yarr's home being sunk, the residents of Club Penguin welcomed them to stay, but Rockhopper insisted on gathering supplies from Rockhopper Island to build a new ship. The sinking of The Migrator gave the idea for Gary to invent the Aqua Grabber 3000. The invention would be able to navigate under the sea and use a claw to salvage the ship parts that had sunk. The Aqua Grabber was soon built and Gary's team worked to recover the ship parts and rebuild The Migrator. By mid-April 2008, the ship was fully rebuilt. Gary then brought out the Flare Flinger 3000 to signal Rockhopper with flares. Rockhopper and Yarr saw the flares lighting up the horizon when they were on their back to Club Penguin in April 2008. When they arrived, they were thrilled to see The Migrator rescued and rebuilt.Holiday Cheer and Newest Writin' entries in The Journal of Captain RockhopperRockhopper's storytelling on December 30, 2019 Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest For the Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest, Rockhopper wanted to allow penguins to venture on the ship for a quest to construct a new beacon for Shipwreck Island. To make travel times faster, he asked Gary to upgrade the ship. Gary retrofitted temporary upgrades to The Migrator to make its speed significantly fast and to endure more damage. The upgrade included a titanium hull and two giant jackhammers added to the front of the ship for protection from icebergs, plus a giant fan to provide reliable wind for the sail. Trivia *The ship contains two flags. The flags on the ship resemble the Jolly Roger flag but with a puffle instead of a skull. *The ship's name originated from when Aunt Arctic asked Rockhopper where he was migrating to.Page B1 - B2, Issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times References